


Stars

by WTimi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stargazing, Team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTimi/pseuds/WTimi
Summary: When Jacob and Ezekiel find out that Cassandra has never been stargazing before, they go on an impromptu trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This takes place sometimes before Cassandra's surgery.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

It was an unusually slow day at the Library, no one trying to take over the world or blow something up. And Ezekiel Jones was bored out of his mind. He spent the last hours wandering the halls, occasionally bumping into Jenkins or Flynn, both of them muttering something about an experiment (they seemed way too eager for it to be safe). As he approached the Annex, hearing quiet voices coming from its direction.

“What do you mean you’ve never been stargazing?” asked Jacob incredulously just as he entered the room.

“Who?” interjected Ezekiel, strolling over to the main desk.

“Me.” piped up Cassandra. “I just never had the time.”

“Well, we’ve got to fix that right now.” exclaimed Ezekiel. “Stone, make some sandwiches, Cassandra, get as many blankets as you can, I’ll be right back.” With that he turned on his heel, disappearing and leaving an annoyed Stone and a beaming Cassandra behind.

Before Jacob could protest, Cassandra shot up from her seat, fleeing in the direction of the storage room. Shaking his head and muttering about Jones not being in charge, Stone got up and moved towards the kitchen.

When Jacob got back to the Annex with basket full of sandwiches, cookies and hot chocolate (he may not like Jones ordering him around, but Cassie deserved the best stargazing ever), he saw Ezekiel fiddling with the Back Door. Seconds later a pile of blankets and pillows showed up at the entrance, swaying dangerously. The boy watched as it moved across the room, collapsing near the table. Muffled voices could be heard from underneath, Cassandra poking out her head almost immediately.

“I’m ready!” she squeaked.

“Yeah, we can see that.” Grinned Ezekiel as they helped her up.

“Where are we going?” inquired Jacob.

“It’s a surprise.” Responded Ezekiel, before opening the Back Door and ushering them through.

“Wow” was all they could say when they recovered from the initial shock.

They were on an island, surrounded by rock formations, illuminated by the stars, not a single artificial light source anywhere near, the only building being the abandoned shed behind them. Ezekiel walked a few meters and started arranging the blankets, while the others stared at the sky in awe.

“You two can gawk all you want after we sit down” remarked the thief, watching his friends with an amused expression.

“Where are we, Jones?” Stone was the first to regain ability of speech.

“Does it matter? It’s fun.” At the sight of his teammate raising an eyebrow, he quickly added “And completely legal. I promise.”

In the meantime Cassandra settled down next to Ezekiel, lying on her back, her eyes never leaving the sky.

“Come on, Jacob, this is amazing!”

“She’s right, mate. Enjoy it.”

Finally Jacob shuffled over to them and stretched out on the remaining space.

“That’s Cassiopeia, there’s Andromeda and there’s Pegasus, all of them first catalogued by Ptolemy in the second century.” listed Cassandra, pointing in the direction of each constellation.

“You know all of them?” asked Ezekiel.

“Of course I do. Brain grape, remember?”

“Sorry.” Said Ezekiel, sounding genuinely apologetic. “And a lot of studying. Myths too?”

“Mostly. They’re not part of the science side, so I just read them for fun years ago.” Replied Cassandra.

“I bet you anything, Stone can tell every story and myth that stands behind them.” Mischief evident in his voice.

“Don’t drag me into this, man! You burst into the Annex, tell me too make sandwiches and now want me to entertain you? Let me –” called out Stone, but was cut off by Cassandra.

“Jacob, please?” she stared at him with those big, wide eyes of hers and even though Stone couldn’t see them properly, he couldn’t resist and softened.

“Which one?”

“About Pegasus!” exclaimed Cassandra “I love horses!”

“Of course you do” chuckled Jacob, before he started telling the story.

“So, Pegasus was a white winged horse that sprang to life from Medusa’s neck when Perseus beheaded her, alongside with Chrysaor, the warrior. Pegasus flew away to Mount Helicon and befriended the Muses. There he created a spring which they named Hippocrene, meaning the horse’s fountain. Myth says whoever drinks from it, will be blessed with the gift to write poetry.”

He spoke quietly and steadily, excitement evident in his voice nonetheless. When he stopped, it was Ezekiel, who broke the silence.

“That’s it? All he did was jump out of a beheaded person’s neck and create a fountain, making some friends on the way?”

“No, Jones! You know nothing about Greek mythology? Remind me again, why is he a Librarian?”

“I know stuff none of you do” retorted Ezekiel. “Are you gonna tell us the rest of the story or not?”

“Be nice to each other, boys.” Interjected Cassandra. “I’d like to hear it too. Please?”

“Since when does this interest you, Jones? Okay, okay, no more fighting. The most famous myth involving Pegasus is the myth of Bellerophon, who was sent to kill the Chimaera. He found and tamed Pegasus with the help of a golden bridle given to him by Athena. Together they defeated the monster. After several other successful adventures, the hero wanted to join the Gods on Olympus and tried to fly there on Pegasus’s back. But he fell of the horse and back to Earth. Pegasus made it to Olympus, where Zeus trusted him to carry his thunder and lightning, later placing him among the constellations.”

“Happy now?” asked Jacob after finishing the story.

“Very.” Came Ezekiel’s response.

“Look, a shooting star!” cried Cassandra just as the guys were about to start bickering again.

“Quick, make a wish!” said Jacob.

“I wish you two would stop fighting.”

“Silently.” Grinned Ezekiel.

“I know. But this way you actually hear it.” Shot him Cassandra an angry look, effective even in almost complete darkness.

“Sorry.” They mumbled in unison.

“Cease fire?” offered Ezekiel.

“Until we get home.” agreed Stone.

They fell into a comfortable silence, lying on the blankets, watching the stars, occasionally eating a cookie of taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“They’re so beautiful.” remarked Cassandra after a while, voice full of wonder.

“They sure are.” agreed Jacob.

“Which one is your favourite?” asked her the thief.

“I don’t know.”

“Pick one.” Encouraged her Jacob.

“Okaaay…. Got it. Right there, see it? That large shiny one near Cassiopeia.” The others couldn’t see her face, but her excited voice mirrored her expression.

“Think so.” Replied Jacob, smiling at her enthusiasm.

“You know, if you stare at a star long enough, it will start to move.” Told her Ezekiel.

“Not really. I mean–”

“Of course not. But it’s a nice thing to believe. Want to try it out? I’m sure Stone can entertain us with more myths.”

“Which one would you like to hear, Cassie?”

“About Delphinus.” Chirped the redhead.

“Then Delphinus it is.” laughed Jacob. “There are two stories associated with this constellation, one regarding Poseidon and one regarding Apollo…..”

They remained like this, stargazing, listening to Jacob’s voice, quietly telling story after story, until the sky turned orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, anything is appreciated! :)


End file.
